Family Doesn't End in Blood
by Princess Weasley
Summary: Supernatural as told by the show and the tie-in books but with a twist... Two brothers, Dean and Sam, along with Dean's on-off girlfriend (Kat (Bobby's daughter)) set out on a journey, hunting and killing all things that go 'bump in the night' along the way, to find the boys recently missing father (John). Rated M for safetly.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or and of it's characters, I do however own Kat Singer; I have changed some stuff around to fit Kat into the story, so it looks like she really does belong in the show. I also know that Bobby doesn't have a child and that he does mention it at some point in the show, but I kinda made Kat before I know that; she did start out as Dean's younger sister, Sam's older sister and Adam's older half-sister but at some point in her creation I made her Bobby's daughter. Sorry about put the prologue of Supernatural here on it's own but because of how I write the first chapter, it was called for it to have the prologue on it's own.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Lawrence, Kansas**

 **22 years ago**

There are crickets chirp. From a window there is a large deciduous tree with no leaves stands outside one of several suburban homes. A women, Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightgown, carries a small child, her son Dean, into a dark room.

"Come on, let's say good night to your brother." Mary states, turns on the lights: the room is a nursery of a baby, Sam, who is lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Mary sets Dean down. Dean leans over the side of the crib and kisses sam on the forehead.

"Night, Sam."

"Good night, Love." Mary leans over Sam as well, brushing Sam's hair back and kisses his forehead.

"Hey, Dean."

Dean turns seeing a man in the doorway wearing a USMC T-shirt, John. Dean rushes over to him.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." John states scooping Dean up. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?"

"No, Daddy." Dean shakes his head, laughing.

"No." John laughs.

Mary passes John and Dean on the way out of the room.

"You got him?"

"I got him." John relies, huging Dean closer. "Sweet dreams, Sam."

John carries Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights. Sam watches them go, gurgling, then tries to reach his toes. The baseball-themed mobile above Sam's crib begins to spin on its own while Sam watches. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks, ticks, stops. The moon-shaped nightlight flickers.

Lights flicker on a baby monitor sitting on a nightstand next to a photo of Mary and John. Strange noises come through the monitor. Mary is asleep in bed, stirs. She turns on the light on the nightstand.

"John?" she says sleeply, she turns: she's alone. She gets up.

Mary walks down the hall to Sam's nursery. A silhouette, stands over Sam's crib.

"John? Is he hungry?"

"Shhh." the silhouette, turns his head.

"All right."

Mary heads back down the hallway. The light by the stairs is flickering. Mary frowns and goes to tap at it till the light steadies. More flickering light is coming from downstairs: Mary investigates. A war movie is on TV and John has fallen asleep watching it. If John is here, Mary realizes, then the man upstairs cannot be John and Sam must be a danger. She runs back upstairs.

"Sammy! Sammy!" she yells as she enters Sam's nursery and stops short.

Upstairs, Mary screams waking John up.

"Mary?" John scrambles out of the chair. "Mary!"

John runs upstairs and bursts through the closed door of the nursery.

"Mary."

The room is quiet and appears empty except for Sam awake in his crib and John. John glances around and pushes down the side of Sam's crib.

"Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Something dark drips next to Sam. John touches it. Two more drops land on the back of John's hand. It looks like blood. John looks up. Mary is sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown red with blood, staring at John and struggling to breathe. John collapses onto the floor, staring at Mary.

"No! Mary!"

Mary bursts into flame. The fire spreads over the ceiling. John stares, frozen. Sam wails reminding John that he's not alone, gets up and scoops Sam out of his crib and rushes out of the room.

"Daddy!" Dean calles, awake and coming to investigate.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back! Now, Dean, go!" John states, shoving Sam into Dean's arms.

Dean turns and runs. John turns back to the nursery.

"Mary!" John yells as he re-enters the nursery, the entire room is on fire. Mary herself can barely be seen. "No!"

Dean runs outside, holding Sam.

"It's okay, Sammy." Dean states, turning to look up at Sam's window, which is lit with gold.

"I gotcha." John says, scooping up Dean and Sam, and carries them both away just as the Fire explodes out of Sam's nursery window.

The Lawrence fire department has arrived. A firefighter gets out of a fire truck and takes over at the gauges for another firefighter.

"I got it. You go hold the line up."

The second firefighter goes to the back of the truck and takes a hose from a third firefighter. That firefighter takes the hose towards the house where a fourth firefighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opens the back of an ambulance. A police officer waves some neighbors back.

"Stay back. You have to stay back."

Across the street from the house, John and Dean are sitting on the hood of John's Impala, John holding Sam. John looks up at the remnants of the fire.


	2. Woman in White

**A/N: I don't own Supernatural or and of it's characters, I do however own Kat Singer; I have changed some stuff around to fit Kat into the story, so it looks like she really does belong in the show. I also know that Bobby doesn't have a child and that he does mention it at some point in the show, but I kinda made Kat before I know that; she did start out as Dean's younger sister, Sam's older sister and Adam's older half-sister but at some point in her creation I made her Bobby's daughter.** **Sorry about all the touchy parts with Dean and Kat in this chapter, most of the chapters will not have Dean and Kat all touchy-feely. I just did it in this chapter because of some of the scenes called for it.**

* * *

 **Woman in White**

Santa Rosa, California

Present Day

An motel room, a young woman with brown-red hair, this is Katrina Singer; who likes to go by the name of Kat, just lying on the top of the made bed on her stomach with her hair lose and fanned out across the pillow asleep: she is wearing combat boots, a tight black skirt and a black tank top; she looks like she's had a hard day, she has some blood splattered on her face and arm. There is a sound, like a window or door opening. Kat opens one of her eyes, pulling a pistol out from under the pillow.

Kat can see a silhouette of a man walking closer to the bed, from the bit of light shining through the door that the men seemed of leaved ajar. Kat waits then when the man is close enough before she lunges forward up off the bed aiming her pistol at the man's head. The man knocks the pistol away and aims a strike at Kat, but she ducks.

The man grabs Kat's arm, swings her around, and shoves her back into the wall. Kat kicks and is blocked, then she pushes herself off the wall making the man back up a bit. Kat spins around aiming a kick at the man's head, he ducks and swings but Kat blocks the swing. The man knocks Kat down and pins her to the floor, one hand holding Kat's wrist.

Kat flips the man over onto his back, straddling him as she reaches for her pistol, and aims it at the man's head again. Kat hasn't worked out the man's features just yet.

"Whoa, easy, there, Babe. It's just me."

"Dean?" Kat hisses, knowing the only guy to call her babe would be the one and only god damn Dean Winchester. Dean laughs. "Damn it, Dean Winchester, you scared the crap out of me! I could of shot you."

"Well this is a nice way to greet me." Dean states, looking Kat over, appreciatively, without taking his eyes off her. "Get off of me, not that I'm complaining about the way we are, but we really need to talk."

Dean knocks the pistol out of Kat's hand, so she reaches into her boot and pulls out a flask; opening it as she goes and splashes it in Dean's face.

"Ok now I'm wet, what the hell Kat?"

"Holy Water, Dean. Just making sure your not possessed." Kat states, as she rolls up onto her feet and pulls Dean up.

"Ok then." Dean replies, noding.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a beer." Dean answers with a laugh.

"What the hell. Dean, it's like one in the morning and you're looking for a beer. Seriously, what the hell are you doing here really? And answer me truefully before I kick your sorry ass out of my room."

"Okay, but seriously babe you wouldn't kick me out of your room." Dean grins. "All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

"You know that I would have picked up, you knucklehead." Kat growls, turning on a light and putting her lose hair behind her ears. "So what did you want to talk about at one in the morning, that couldn't wait until a reasonable time?"

"Okay, right, straight to the point, that's my girl." Dean states, turning to look at her straight on. "Um, ar so, Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on some hunt, he'll stumble in sooner or later. I don't see how this concerns me, John's not my father."

Dean frowns at Kat for a bit before ducking his head and looks back up at her.

"Kat, Babe, come on your practically family."

* * *

Outside the motel room on the stairs, Dean and Kat are heading downstairs, by now Kat has put on a hoodie, her hair is still lose.

"Dean seriously, come on. You can't just break into my motel room in the middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Babe. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him. Also I kinda need your help to convince Sammy."

"Wait what? You're getting me to convince Sam to go with you."

"So you in?"

"Dean I didn't say that. Plus Dean, you're father is always missing, and he's always fine."

"Not for this long. So now are you gonna come with me of not?"

"No, I'm not."

"Why not?":

"Dean you can't be serious. We're dating and we said and I quote "We're not going to work together on hunts", plus like I said before this doesn't concern me, John's not my father." Kat sighs.

"Come on. We don't know kow we'll be until we work together. Plus I'm not asking you to go work on a hunt with me. All I'm is you help me convince Sam to help look for my dad, with your help of course; he's practically your father-in-law."

Kat stops dead in her tracks looking at Dean.

"What? Your not asking me what I think your asking are you?"

"What?" Dean stops and looks at Kat.

"Never mind, Dean." Kat replies in a growl, kinda surpised that he didn't know what the hell he just kinda asked her.

Dean starts going downstairs again, Kat follows shaking her head. Dean and Kat cross the parking lot to the Impala from the prologue, which is parked next to Kat's black 67 Mustang.

"How did you find me anyway?"

"How many other black 67 Mustang GT's do you know have red angel wing decals on the doors?"

"Shut up, Jerk; I like my decals."

"Anyway, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it. I can't do this alone."

"Yes you can."

"Yeah, well, you know me, I don't want to."

Kat sighs and shakes her, thinking; knowing full well that she going to regret it.

"Uh, fine, what was he hunting?"

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. It's an arsenal. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

"So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean states, as he pulls out a folder and then some papers out of it, handing one of the papers to Kat. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Kat reads the paper: it is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disapperance" and dates Sept. 19th 2005.

It has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Before glances up at Dean.

"Here's another one in April." Dean adds, tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December '-four, 'o-three, -ninety-eight, -ninety-two, ten of the over the past twenty years."

Kat throws the article she's holding into the trunk on top of the others. Dean picks up the stack, putting them back in the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." states Dean, as he pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough."

Dean grabs a handheld tape recorder.

"Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up.

"Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." they hear John's voice, Dean presses stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

"Yeah, right so I slowed the message down, I ran it throught a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got." Dean adds, he presses play again.

"I can never go home..." they hear a women's voices, Dean presses stop.

Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it. Kat looks away and sighs before looking back at Dean. Dean glares at Kat for a bit.

"Stop glaring at me like that, Dean." Kat says, walking around to where he is standing before wrapping her arms around his neck and leans up on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss. "Fine, all right. I'll go. I'll help you find him. You're just lucky I have finished the hunt I was doing here, and the fact you're adorkable."

Dean nods and gives her a small smile.

* * *

Back inside the motel room, Kat is packing up her stuff in a duffel bag as Dean steps into the room from the bathroom.

"Thanks for this Kat." Dean states, making Kat stop and look up. "I would never of asked you if it was something that I couldn't handle."

"Yeah, yeah sure whatever. You know, just a little family drama and you drag your girlfriend into it, nice Dean." Kat growls back at him, rolling her eyes. "You could have handled this on your own."

"Like I said before, Babe, your practically family." Dean states, giving her a dorky grin.

Back outside, Kat is going through the trunk of the Mustang: like the Impala, it's an arsenal, a neat arsenal but it's an arsenal none the less. Kat grabs the main weapons that she uses and throws them at Dean, who is placing them in the trunk of the Impala.

As soon as they finish swapping Kat's weapons over, Dean gets into the driver's seat, closing the door. Kat marks the trunk of the Mustang with a symbol and locks it before hoping in the shotgun seat of the Impala. Dean starts the engine and drives off.

"So where we headin to get Sam?"

"Stanford."

"Okay then. I'm going to have a little sleep, seeing as a certain boyfriend of mine wake me up." Kat nods before glaring at him.

They are driving on the US-101 Highway. Kat is asleep. Dean turns the music up, making Kat jump and jerk awake.

"Fuck it, Dean, you scared the crap out of me again!" Kat growls, putting her pistol away before hitting him on the shoulder and looks around. "Where the hell are we?"

"We are just outside of Stanford." Dean states, glances over at Kat.

"Eyes on the road Winchester." Kat states, he turns back to look at the road. "So why not just ring Sam, instand of driving all that way?"

"Kat, you know Sam. If I'd'a called, he wouldn't have picked up."

Kat rolls her eyes at Dean's lack of trust for his baby brother, hell she wasn't about to tell Dean that she was only talking to Sam the other week; but then again somethings are best left as secrets.

* * *

Stanford University

An apartment, a young woman, this is Jess, comes around a corner: she is wearing a sexy-nurse costume and adjusting her hat. The photo of Mary and John from the nightstand in the prologue is on a dresser.

"Sam! Get a move on, would you? We were supposed to be there like fifteen minutes ago."

Jess walks off to another part of the apartment.

"Sam! You coming or what?"

A young man pokes his head around the corner; this is Sam. He's wearing jeans and three shirts, not a costume.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes! It'll be fun." Jess states as Sam comes into the room. "And where's your costume?"

Sam laughs and ducks his head.

"You know how I feel about Halloween." Sam states looking back up at Jess.

A man, already in full zombie costume, comes around a telephone pole and starts down the sidewalk. He suddenly turns left, throwing out his arms in an attempt to startle, this is Luis a friend of Sam's and Jess's.

"Ha!"

Sam shakes his head and smiles. Jess, in her nurse outfit, grins.

"What do you think, huh?"

"Whatever." Sam states, heading down the sidewalk. Jess and Luis follow, Sam taking Jess's hand.

"At least I wore a costume. Man, if your sorry ass was trick-or-treating at my house, there would be no popcorn balls for you."

"You gave out popcorn balls?" Sam asks, glances over his shoulder at Luis. They start across the street.

"You could at least have gone as a slutty version of something. Slutty Dorothy, slutty Alice, slutty nurse-"

"Hey." Jess calls, looking back at Luis.

"I - I didn't mean you."

"Man, what can I say? I just never been a big fan of the whole thing." Sam states.

"Never been a fan - what, what, are you a Communist? Who doesn't like Halloween?" Luis questions.

Sam, no longer smiling, looks away as they pass a Halloween decoration hanging from a fence: a skeleton in a black hooded cloak.

A Bar, Classic's "What Cha Gonna Do" begins to play. The bar is decorated for Halloween - including a gargoyle with cobwebs and a baseball hat that says "GET NAKED". Someone pours someone else a shot. Everyone is in costume. Jess raises a glass.

"So here's to Sam and his awesome LSAT victory."

"All right, all right, it's not that big a deal." Sam states, as Jess, Luis and him clink glasses.

"Yeah, he acts all humble. But he scored a one seventy-four."

Luis drinks his shot and so does Sam.

"Is that good?"

"Scary good." Jess answers before drinking her shot.

"So there you go. You are a first-round draft pick. You can go to any law school you want!"

"Actually, I got an interview here. Monday. If it goes okay I think I got a shot at a full ride next year." Sam replies.

"Hey. It's gonna go great."

"It better."

"How does it feel to be the golden boy of your family?" Luis asks.

"Ah, they don't know."

"Oh, no, I would be gloating! Why not?"

"Because we're not exactly the Bradys." Sam states.

"And I'm not exactly the Huxtables. More shots?"

"No. No." both Jess and Sam speak in chorus.

Luis goes up to the bar anyway.

"No, seriously. I'm proud of you. And you're gonna knock 'em dead on Monday and you're gonna get that full ride. I know it." Jess states to Sam.

"What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." Jess smiles and pulls Sam in for a kiss.

Behind Jess, Sam thinks he spots Kat out of the corner of his eye.

"Sam, you ok?" Jess quizzes. "You zoned out there a bit on me."

"What yeah, thought I saw someone. I must of been dreaming."

* * *

Back at Sam and Jess's apartment, Sam and Jess lie in bed, asleep back to back. Jess shifts position. There is a sound outside the room, like a window opening. Sam opens his eyes, getting up and leaves the bedroom and looks around the apartment.

A window is open; earlier it must have been closed. Footsteps. A man walks past a strings of beads at the far end of the hall. Sam moves to another part of the apartment and waits. The man enters the room. Sam lunges forward and grabs the man at the shoulder. The man knocks Sam's arm away and aims a strike at Sam, who ducks.

The man grabs Sam's arm, swings him around, and shoves him back. Sam kicks and is blocked, then pushed back into another room. If the man hadn't seen Sam's face before, he sees it now; Sam gets his first glimpse of the man. The man elbows Sam in the face; Sam kicks at his head.

The man ducks and swings and Sam blocks. The man knocks Sam down and pins him to the floor, one hand at Sam's neck and the other holding Sam's wrist. The scene plays out a little differant to Kat's and Dean's acounter earlier.

"Whoa, easy, tiger."

"Dean?" Sam breathes hard. Dean laughs. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"That's 'cause you're out of practice." Dean states, as Sam grabs Dean's hand and yanks, slamming his heel into Dean's back and Dean to the floor. "Or not."

Sam taps Dean twice where Sam is holding him.

"Get off of me."

Sam rolls to his feet and pulls Dean up.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I was looking for a beer." Dean answers, puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, shakes once, and lets go.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay. All right. We gotta talk."

"Uh, the phone?"

"I told him that, but he didn't listen to me." another voice states, a female.

Sam turns towards the voice as the owner steps up next to them taking the hood of her hoodie off.

"Kat?"

"Hey, Sam." Kat smiles, turning to look at Dean; by now she has her hair tied up in a ponytail and has a pair of black slacks on. "That was like what twice in the past three hours you've been betten?"

Sam turns back to Dean.

"If I'd'a called, would you have picked up?"

"Sam?" Jess asks, turning the light on. She is wearing very short shorts and a cropped Smurfs shirt. Sam, Dean and Kat turn their heads in unison.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Kat, this is my girlfriend, Jessica."

Dean looks at her appreciatively, making Kat shake her head.

"Wait, your brother Dean? Kat, as in Katrina Singer, family friend, Kat?" Jess smiles. Sam nods, Kat raises an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I love the Smurfs. You know, I gotta tell you. You are completely out of my brother's league." Dean grins at her and moves closer.

"Just let me put something on." Jess turns to go. Dean's voice stops her.

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously."

"Please do, so my knucklehead of a boyfriend here will start acting grown up." Kat states, shooting Dean a look.

Dean goes back over to Sam and Kat without taking his eyes off Jess. Sam watches him, his expression stony. As soon as Dean back over at Kat and Sam, Kat hits him upside the head.

"Anyway, Kat and I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, uh, nice meeting you."

"No." Sam states, going over to Jess and puts an arm around her. "No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay." Dean states, turning to look at them both straight on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later."

Kat frowns, knowing that Sam isn't going to go with them as Dean ducks his head and looks back up.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam's expression doesn't change while he takes this in. Jess glances up at him.

"Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside."

* * *

Outside the apartment in the stairwell, Sam, Dean and Kat are heading downstairs, by now Sam has put on some jeans and a hoodie.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you."

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him."

Kat rubs her temple, it seems that she's gotting to have to listen to the extact same thing she told Dean earlier when he asked her to help him.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine."

Dean and Kat stop, and turn around, Sam stops too.

"Not for this long. Now are you gonna come with or not?"

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good."

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad." Dean states, starting downstairs again. Sam follows, Kat knows that they need to get this out of their system so she doesn't follow after them.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45."

Kat sees Jess coming quietly and slowly downstairs following them so she grabs her arm.

"Best not eavesdrop in on the boys, sorry." Kat states at her is a whisper.

"You know what is going on with them, what their talking about?" Jess whispers back at her.

"Of course, I do, I'm a old family friend." replies Kat in a whisper.

Dean stops at the door to the outside.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark."

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there."

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her."

Dean glances outside. Kat hears Sam mention their mother.

"Oh, great, Sam's started that up again." Kat hisses at herself in a whisper.

"But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find. We save a lot of people doing it, too."

There is a pause between the two boys, also between both Kat and Jess a couple of flights of stairs above them.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?"

"Kat? You coming or what?" Dean calls up to Kat, as he rolls his eyes and slams the door open.

* * *

Outside, there's a short flight of stairs from the door to the parking lot. Dean and Sam climb it, Kat has caught up to the boys now.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors."

They cross the parking lot to the Impala, Sam looks at it in shock for a couple of minutes.

"So what are you gonna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple pie life? Is that it?"

Kat giggles at Dean's comment at a normal life.

"No. Not normal. Safe."

"And that's why you ran away." Dean states, looking away.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad who said if I was gonna go I should stay gone. And that's what I'm doing."

"Yeah, well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it."

"Dean, don't start that again." Kat hisses at him, as Sam is silent.

"I can't do this alone."

"You're not really if Kat's here. Plus, yes you can."

"Hey don't bring me into this Sam." Kat states, as Dean looks down.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to."

Sam sighs and looks down, thinking, then up.

"What was he hunting?"

Dean opens the trunk of the Impala, then the spare-tire compartment. He props the compartment open with a shotgun and digs through the clutter.

"Is that one of my shotguns you're using to hold up the compartment with, Dean?" Kat quizes, Dean doesn't answers her.

"All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?"

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans." Dean states, making Kat shiver at the very mention of it; which he notices.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?"

Dean looks over at Sam, Kat looks away from the boys smiling a little bit; seening as the Winchesters normally work together as a team.

"I'm twenty-six, dude."

"Dean, didn't do the New Orleans hunt alone. Dean and I kinda teamed up for the hunt and well kinda started dating after it." Kat states, turning back to face the boys and goes over to the trunk and pulls out the folder Dean showed her earlier and handing it to Dean.

"He came and got me from Santa Rosa, California, to help look for your dad." Kat glares at Dean as Sam gives her a look. "He's just luck I was finished the hunt I was on."

"Right, I was going to ask how come you called Dean you're boyfriend before."

"All right, here we go, thanks Kat, not sure were I'd be right now without you."

"Lost." Kat states with a laugh.

"So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean states, as he pulls some papers out of the folder, hands one of the papers to Sam. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA."

Sam reads the paper: it is the same printout of the article from the Jericho Herald, that he handed to Kat earlier. Before glances up.

"So maybe he was kidnapped."

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April." Dean adds, tosses down another Jericho Herald article for each date he mentions. "Another one in December '-four, 'o-three, -ninety-eight, -ninety-two, ten of the over the past twenty years."

Dean then takes the article back from Sam and picks up the rest of the stack, putting them back in the folder.

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road." states Kat, as Dean pulls a bag out of another part of the arsenal.

"It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." adds Dean, grabs a handheld tape recorder. "Then I get this voicemail yesterday."

He presses play. The recording is staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up: it's the same recording Kat listened to in Santa Rosa.

"Dean... something big is starting to happen... I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger." they hear John's voice, Dean presses stop.

"You know there's EVP on that?"

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?"

Sam shakes his head.

"All right, so Dean slowed the message down, ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and he got this." Kat adds, trying to hurry them along; Dean presses play again.

"I can never go home..." they hear a women's voices, Dean presses stop.

"Never go home?" Sam quizzes. "What the hell does that mean?"

Kat shruges her shoulders as Dean drops the recorder, puts down the shotgun, stands straight, and shuts the trunk, then leans on it.

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing."

Sam looks away and sighs, then looks back.

"All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him."

Dean nods well Kat on the other hand gives Sam a small smile.

"But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here."

Sam turns to go back to the apartment. He turns back when Dean speaks.

"What's first thing Monday?"

"I have this... I have an interview."

"What, a job interview? Skip it."

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate."

"Law school?" Dean smirks.

"So we got a deal or not?"

Dean says nothing as Kat nods, Sam heads back inside. Dean glares at Kat for a bit.

"Stop glaring at me like that, Dean." Kat says, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning up on her tippy toes and gives him a kiss. "I helped you convince Sam didn't I?"

"Mm-mm." Dean looks at her. "Sorry about bringing New Orleans up. I know that you're still having a hard time trying to forget what happened."

"Shut up, no chick-flicks guy." Kat laughs at him.

"Hey, I'm going to break that rule just for you, Babe." Dean states, kissing her forehead. "I won't let anything bad happen to you like that again. Do you know how frecked out I was the next morning waking up and finding you not next to me."

"How did you know, that I'm still having problems with forgetting about what happened?" Kat giggles.

"Babe, I noticed that you shivered before when I brought it up."

"Oh." Kat sighs, looking away from Dean for a bit.

* * *

Inside the apartment, Sam is packing a duffel bag. He pulls out a large hook-shaped knife and slides it inside as Jess comes into the room from the bathroom.

"Wait, you're taking off?" Jess asks, making Sam look up. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"

"Yeah. You know, just a little family drama." Sam answers, going over to the dresser and turns on the lamp on the top of it.

"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip."

Jess sits on the bed. Sam rummages in one of the drawers and comes out with a couple shirts, which go in the duffel.

"Oh, yeah, he's just deer hunting up at the cabin, he's probably got Jim, Jack, and José along with him. I'm just going to go bring him back."

"What about the interview?"

"I'll make the interview. This is only for a couple days."

Sam goes around the bed. Jess gets up and follows.

"Sam, I mean, please."

Sam stops and turns.

"Just stop for a second. You sure you're okay?"

Sam laughs a little.

"I'm fine."

"It's just...you won't even talk about your family. And now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend a weekend with them? And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal."

"Hey. Everything's going to be okay. I will be back in time, I promise." Sam states, kisses her on the cheek and leaves.

"At least tell me where you're going." Jess calls after him.

* * *

Centennial Highway

Jericho, California

The Eagles of Death Metal's "Speaking in Tongues" plays on a car radio as a young man, Troy, is driving down the highway, talking on his cell phone.

"Amy, I can't come over tonight. Because I've got work in the morning, that's why... Yeah, okay, I miss it and my dad's gonna have my ass."

There is a high-pitched whine. Troy looks over and sees a woman in a white dress on the side of the road. She's moving as though she's dancing; she flickers, and for a moment she's gone.

"Hey, ah, Amy, let me call you back?"

His radio starts to play up a little bit. Troy tries several times to turn off the radio, which is flickering. Nothing happens. Troy pulls up next to the women, whose dress is torn in several places, and stops, leaning across the shotgun seat.

"Car trouble or something?"

There is a long pause.

"Take me home?" the women says, it's the same voice from Dean's altered voicemail.

"Sure, get in." Troy answers, opening the passenger door.

The Women, who is barefoot, climbs in and closes the door.

"So, where do you live?"

"At the end of Breckenridge Road."

Troy nods.

"You coming from a Halloween party or something?" Troy asks, the women's dress is very low-cut. Troy notices, stares, and looks away, laughing nervously. "You know, a girl like you really shouldn't be alone out here."

She looks at him mournfully, seductively, and pulls her skirt up over her thigh.

"I'm with you." The women state before takes Troy's chin and turns his face towards her. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Uh... huh." Troy nods, eyes stuck on her cleavage.

"Will you come home with me?"

"Um. Hell yeah." Troy answers and he drives off.

They pull up to an old abandoned house at the end of a road. The woman stares at it sadly.

"Come on. You don't live here."

"I can never go home."

"What are you talking about? Nobody even lives here. Where do you live?" Troy states, he turns, and she's gone. He checks the back seat, also empty, and gets out of the car, nervous. "That's good. Joke's over, okay? You want me to leave?"

Troy looks around: no signs of life except crickets. He walks towards the house.

"Hello? Hello?" Troy tires, as he peers through the hole in the screen door. A bird flies at his face, scaring him into falling over. He yells, leaps to his feet, and runs back to the car. He gets in and drives off.

Troy looks behind him - no one's there - then in the rearview mirror. The woman is in the back seat. Troy yells again and drives straight through a "Bridge Closed" sign, stopping about halfway across the bridge. He screams. Blood spatters the windows.

* * *

The Impala is parked in front of a pump at a gas station. "Ramblin' Man" by the Allman Brothers is playing on the radio. Dean and Kat comes out of the convenience mart, Dean's carrying junk food, Kat on the other hand has some healthier food and a little bit of junk food. Sam is sitting in the shotgun seat with the door open, rifling through a box of tapes.

"Hey!"

Sam leans out and looks at Dean.

"You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks. So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam asks Dean. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Yeah, well, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career." Dean relies, as Kat rolls her eyes and he puts the nozzle back on the pump. "Besides, all we do is apply. It's not our fault they send us the cards."

"Yeah? And what names did you write on the application this time?" Sam shots back, swings his legs back inside the car and closes the door.

"Uh, Burt Aframian." Dean shots back at Sam, as Kat slides in the back and he gets into the driver seat and puts his soda and chips down. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal."

Dean closes the door.

"That sounds about right. I swear, man, you've gotta update your cassette tape collection." Sam states, there are at least a dozen cassettes in the box on Sam's lap; some have album art, others are hand-labeled.

"Sam, not a good idea." Kat cringes, knowing that Dean hates other people say stuff about his music.

"Why?" Dean asks, looking at Sam.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two." Sam replies, holding up a tape for every band as he names them. "Black Sabbath? Motorhead? Metallica?"

Dean takes the box labeled Metallica from Sam, looks at Kat in the backseat from the rearveiw mirror, who is smiling.

"It's the greatest hits of mullet rock."

"Well, house rules, Sammy." Dean states, as he pops the tape in the player. "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean drops the Metallica box back in the box of tapes and starts the engine.

"You know, Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old."

AC/DC's "Back in Black" begins to play, Kat raises an eyebrow and mouths at Dean who is looking at her again in the rearview mirror, that he's playing AC/DC not Metallica.

"It's Sam, okay?"

"Sorry, I can't hear you, the music's too loud." Dean states as he drives off.

* * *

They drive past a sign that says "JERICHO 7" in the Centennial Highway. Sam is talking on his cell phone.

"Thank you." Sam says, closing his phone and turning so he can see both Dean and Kat. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something, I guess."

Dean glances over at Sam, then back at the road. At a bridge ahead of them, there are two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out."

Sam and Kat lean forward for a closer look. Dean pulls over. They take a long look before Dean turns off the engine. Dean opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces: visible ones include FBI and DEA. He picks one out and grins at Sam, who stares. Kat grabs her bag off the floor at her feet and also grabs a fake ID card out and a blue collered dress-shirt putting it on and buttoning it up.

"Let's go." Dean states, looking back at Kat giving her a wink; as Kat grabs the black dress jacket of her's that is next to her.

Dean, Kat and Sam get out of the car and head over towards the bridge, Kat pulls the jacket on as they go. On the bridge, the lead deputy, deputy Jaffe, leans over the railing to yell down to two men in wetsuits who were poking around the river.

"You guys find anything?"

"No! Nothing!"

Jaffe turns back to the car in the middle of the bridge: it's Troy's, the blood gone. Another deputy, deputy Hein, is at the driver's side looking around inside the car.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean." Hein states.

Dean, Kat and Sam walk into the crime scene like they belong there; Kat more so then Dean and Sam.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" Jaffe asks.

"Yeah." Hein replies.

"How's Amy doing?"

"She's putting up missing posters downtown."

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asks.

Jaffe looks up when Dean starts talking and straightens up to talk to him.

"And who are you?"

Dean and Kat both flash their badges.

"Federal marshals. And this here is our colleague from the DEA." Kat states, nodding at Sam.

"You three are a little young for marshals and Special Agent, aren't you?" Deputy Jaffe says.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you." Dean laughs, going over to the car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe replies.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam asks.

"Town like this, everybody knows everyone." Jaffe nods.

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asks, circling the car, looking around.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." Jaffe asnwers again.

"So what's the theory?" Kat asks, as Sam goes over to Dean.

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring? Drug ring? I mean that why a Special Agent from the DEA's Office is here right?"

Sam nods as Kat also goes over to Dean.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys."

Sam stomps on Dean's foot as Kat elbows him in the guts.

"Thank you for your time." Kat states, starting to walk away, making Sam and Dean follow her. "Gentlemen."

Jaffe watches them go. Dean smacks Sam on the head, he would of done the same to Kat but she is to far in front of them.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?"

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?"

Dean looks at Sam and moves in front of him, forcing Sam to stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Sam clears his throat and looks over Dean's shoulder. Dean turns. It's the Sheriff, Sheriff Pierce and two FBI Agents. Kat is standing over by the Impala, shaking her head.

"Can I help you boys?"

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean states, as the FBI Agents walk past him, he nods at each of them. "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully."

Dean and Sam head past the sheriff, who turns to watch them go.

* * *

A on the Highland Movie Theater reads:

 **EMERGENCY TOWN HALL MEETING**

 **SUNDAY 8 PM**

 **BE SAFE OUT THERE**

A young woman is tacking up posters with Troy's face and the caption **"MISSING TROY SQUIRE"**. Dean, Kat and Sam approach.

"I'll bet you that's her."

"What gave it away, Dean?" Kat hisses at him under her breath.

"Yeah." Sam sighs.

Dean, Kat and Sam walk up to the young women.

"You must be Amy."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Troy told us about you. We're his uncles and aunt. I'm Dean, this is Sammy and Kat."

Kat rolls her eyes, she can't believe she's now got to pretend that she's some missing guy's aunt.

"He never mentioned you to me."

Amy walks away. Dean, Kat and Sam walk with her.

"Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not aro-"

"We're not around very much. Troy most of forgotten to mention us, we kinda are the black sheep of the family." Kat states, smiling at Amy.

"We're up in Modesto." Dean adds.

"So, we're looking for him too, and we're kinda asking around." Sam asks.

Another young woman, Rachel, comes up to Amy and puts a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"You mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asks. "Just for anything that will help us find our nephew."

Another poster that says **"MISSING TROY SQUIRE"** flaps in the breeze.

* * *

The five of them are sitting in a booth at a diner, Kat, Dean and Sam opposite Amy and Rachel.

"I was on the phone with Troy. He was driving home. He said he would call me right back, and... he never did." Amy states.

"He didn't say anything strange, or out of the ordinary?" Sam asks.

"No. Nothing I can remember." Amy shakes her head.

"I like your necklace." Sam states.

Amy holds the pendant she's wearing, a pentagram in a circle, and looks down at it.

"Troy gave it to me. Mostly to scare my parents-" Amy laughs. " -with all that devil stuff."

Sam laughs a little and looks down, then up. Dean looks over.

"Actually, it means just the opposite." Sam states.

"A pentagram is protection against evil." Kat adds.

"Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." Sam continues.

"Okay. Thank you, Unsolved Mysteries. Seriously I don't know where my sister and brother get it from." Dean cuts in, takes his arm off the back of Sam's seat and leans forward. "Here's the deal, ladies. The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

Amy and Rachel look at each other.

"What is it?"

"Well, it's just... I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." Rachel speaks up.

"What do they talk about?" Dean, Kat and Sam speak in chorus.

"It's kind of this local legend. This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Rachel continues.

Kat and Dean looks at Sam, who watches Rachel attentively, nodding.

"Well, supposedly she's still out there." Rachel states, as Sam nods. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever."

Sam, Kat and Dean all look between each other.

"Thank you ladies you have been a really help." Sam states.

Kat, Dean and Sam all get up and start to leave.

* * *

At the Library, a web browser is open to the archive search page of the Jericho Herald. The words "Female Murder Hitchhiking" are typed into the search box. Dean clicks go; the screen shows that there are "(0) Results.". Dean replaces "Hitchhiking" with "Centennial Highway" with the same response. Sam is sitting next to him, Kat is standing behind the two of them, watching. Kat has now got rid of her dress-shirt.

"Let me try." Sam states, reaching for the mouse but Dean smacks Sam's hand away.

"I got it." Dean replies, Sam shoves Dean's chair out of the way and takes over.

"Dude!" Dean growls, hits Sam in the shoulder. "You're such a control freak."

"We're in a library, Dean, keep it down." Kat hisses, hits Dean upside the head.

"So angry spirits are born out of violent deaths, right?"

"Yeah. Well, maybe it's not murder." Kat states, catching on to where Sam is going with this.

Sam replaces "Murder" with "Suicide" and finds an article entitled "Suicide on Centennial". Dean glances at Sam and Kat, who both high five each other. Sam opens the article, dated April 25, 1981.

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." Sam states.

"Does it say why she did it?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die." Kat reads over Sam's shoulder and Dean raises his eyebrows.

"Hm."

"'Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it,' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam reads.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean states pointing at the photo of the bridge on the screen.

"We where just there, not to long ago. That's were Troy's car was." Kat states, looking at it.

* * *

Night time out at Sylvania Bridge, Dean, Sam and Kat are walking along the bridge, then stop to lean on the railing and look down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive." Dean states.

"So you think Dad would have been here?" Sam asks, looking over at Dean.

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him." Dean answers, continues walking. Sam and Kat follow, Kat is being very quiet.

"Okay, so now what?"

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while."

Sam stops.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday-"

Dean and Kat turn around and look at Sam.

"Monday. Right. The interview."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?"

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Dean." Kat hisses, not really wanting to listen to the two of them go at it again.

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?"

Sam steps closer.

"No, and she's not ever going to know."

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." Dean states, turns around and keeps walking. Sam and Kat follow after. Kat is a little behind Sam; letting the boys get all their testosterone out.

"And who's that?"

"You're one of us."

Sam hurries to get in front of Dean, Kat stays back.

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life."

"You have a responsibility to- "

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back."

Dean grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. There is a long pause.

"Don't talk about her like that."

"Guys, stop! This isn't getting us anywhere." Kat growls at them, she has had enough of their fighting, comes up to them and trys to get inbetween them to stop them fighting.

Dean releases Sam and walks away. He sees Constance standing at the edge of the bridge. Sam is standing there saying a silent thank you to Kat.

"Sam! Kat!"

Sam and Kat turn to Dean walking up to him. Constance looks over at them, then steps forward off the edge. Sam, Dean and Kat run to the railing and look over.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know."

Behind them, the Impala's engine starts and its headlights come on. Kat is the first to turns followed by Dean and Sam. Kat has a eerie feeling about it.

"What the-"

"Who's driving your car?"

Dean pulls the keys out of his pocket and jingles them. Sam and Kat glances at them. The car jerks into motion, heading straight for them. They turn and run.

"Dean? Kat? Go! Go!"

The car is moving faster than they are; as it gets a bit closer, too close for comfort for Dean's liking he reachs out and grabs Kat's hand. When it gets even closer, Sam, Kat and Dean dive over the railing; Dean still has hold of Kat's hand but she slips from his grip. The car comes to a halt. Sam has caught himself on the edge of the bridge and is hanging on. He pulls himself up onto the bridge and looks around.

"Dean? Kat? Dean! Kat!"

Below, a filthy and annoyed Dean crawls out of the water and onto the mud, panting. Kat is nowhere in sight.

"What?"

"Hey! Are you all right?"

"I'm super." Dean states, holds up one hand in an A-OK sign.

"Where the hell is Kat?" Sam questions. "Kat!"

Dean sits up with a start, looking around for her.

"Kat, Babe! Son of a bitch! Kat, Babe, answer me!" Dean yells, there is no answer, he's about to go back into the river to look for her when.

"Balls!" Kat yells in annoyance, she is also covered like Dean, she slowly makes her way over to the edge.

"Thank god!" Dean crys out, wades over to her and pulls her into him. "You ok?"

"Other then covered in filth and wet, I'm just peachy." Kat growls at him.

"Is Kat, Ok?" Sam calls down at them.

"Just fine, Sammy." Dean calls back up at Sam, holds up one hand in an A-OK sign again well he has his other arm around Kat's shoulders. "I've got you, Babe."

Sam laughs, relieved, and scoots away from the edge.

Dean and Kat start to make their way back up to Sam on the bridge. Dean still has his arm around Kat's shoulders.

"I know that I shouldn't of come with you and you're crazy mission to help you look for your dad." Kat growls at Dean.

"Babe, come on, it's not that bad."

Kat stops and spins around, glaring at Dean making him stop.

"What?"

"All you can say is Babe, come on, it's not that bad. I'm covered in god knows what! Because of you, Dean Winchester!"

As soon as they join Sam on the bridge next to the Impala, Dean checks over the engine. Dean shuts the hood of his car and leans on it. Kat leans on the hood next to Dean, she seems to be pissed off with him.

"Your car all right?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, whatever she did to it, seems all right now. That Constance chick, what a bitch!"

"Well, she doesn't want us digging around, that's for sure. So where's the job go from here, genius?" Sam asks, settles on the hood next to Dean.

Dean throws up his arms in frustration, then flicks mud off his hands.

"Uh Dean stop you knucklehead, I'm already covered in it I don't need any more on me." Kat growls leaning away from him.

"Never picked you to be a girly-girl, Babe." Dean shots back at her.

"Girly-girl! Your calling me a girly-girl." Kat hisses, punching him in the arm hard. "I'm no girly-girl, Winchester and you know it."

Sam sniffs, then looks at Dean and Kat.

"You two smell like a toilet."

Dean looks down as Kat just glares over him at Sam.

"Shut up, Sasquatch." Kat laughs at Sam, kinda putting her back in a good mood. "I for one am saying that where the job goes from here is Dean and I both going to have long hot showers-"

Dean looks up at Kat hopefull, she sees the look.

"-alone to clean up. Stop looking at me like that Winchester, it is not going to get you anywhere with me right now." Kat growls, pushing Dean.

* * *

A motel, a VersaBank MasterCard with the name of Hector Aframian on it lands on a handwritten guest ledger.

"One room, please." Dean asks.

Dean is standing at the motel check-in-desk, still filthy, with Sam right behind him, Kat, is still filthy also is standing near Sam. The Clerk picks up the card and looks at it.

"You guys having a reunion or something?"

"What do you mean?" Sam asks, surprised.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean looks back at Sam and Kat.

John's room of the motel. The motel door swings open, Sam is on the other side, having just picked the lock. Sam hides the picks and stands up. Kat and Dean are just standing outside not to far away, Kat as a couple of duffel bags, presumably her's and Dean's so they can get cleaned up, Dean is playing lookout, until Sam reaches out of the room to grab his shoulder and yanks him inside. Kat follows them in. Sam closes the door behind them.

They look around - every vertical surface has papers pinned to it: maps, newspaper clippings, pictures, notes. Kat is surprised, she wasn't expecting John to be this lazy will his research leaving it out in the open like this; it's kinda like the first rule of being a hunter never leave your research out in the open for non-hunters and supernatural to find.

There are books on the desk and assorted junk on the floor and bed, including something with a hazardous-materials symbol.

"Whoa." Sam states.

Dean turns on a light by the bed and picks up a half-eaten hamburger sitting there as Sam steps over a line of salt on the floor near the door.

"I can see where Dean gets his cleaning habits from." Kat states under her breath, as she watched Dean sniff the burger, making her what to throw up.

"Hey, Babe, I'm not that bad." Dean states, he heard her.

"Have you seen the floor in the back of the Impala, lately Dean?"

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least." Dean says, not even going to comment about back floor of the Impala.

Sam fingers the salt on the floor and looks up.

"Salt, cats-eye shells... he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in.

Dean looks at the papers covering one wall.

"What have you got there?"

"Centennial Highway victims."

Sam nods. Some of the victims on the wall include a Mark somebody, a William Durrell, a Scott Nifong who disappeared in 1987 at age 25, and a somebody Parks. Mark, Durrell, Nifong and Parks are all white males, judging by the photos.

"I don't get it. I mean, differnent men, different jobs-" Dean states. "-ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection right? What do these guys have in common?"

While Dean talks, Sam goes over to where Kat is looking at the papers taped to the other walls. Sam looks at them too: there's something about the Bell Witch, two people being burned alive, a skeletal person blowing a horn at several scared people with the note "MORTIS DANSE", a column about "Devils + Demons", another about "Sirens, Witches, the possessed", a wooden pentacle.

Kat keeps looking spotting a note that says "Woman in White" above a printout of the Jericho Herald article on Constance's suicide and a photo of a woman in a white dress under the print-out. Kat turns on another lamp.

"He figured it out." Kat states.

"What?" Dean and Sam turn to look at her.

"You're dad figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch." Kat states. "She's a woman in white."

Sam walks up and stands behind Kat, and looks at the note. Dean looks back at the photos of Constance's victims.

"You sly dogs."

Dean turns back to Sam and Kat.

"All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"She might have another weakness."

"Well, Dad would want to make sure."

Dean crosses over to Sam and Kat.

"He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?"

"No, not that I can tell." Sam states.

"If I were your Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband." Kat adds, she taps the picture of Joseoph Welch. "The caption says he's thirty; the article dates to 1981, so he must be sixty-four. If he's still alive."

Sam goes to look at something else. Dean looks at the picture below the Herald article.

"All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm gonna get cleaned up." Dean states, taking one of the duffel bags from Kat and starts to walk away. Sam turns.

"Hey, Dean?"

Dean stops and turns back to look at Sam.

"What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry."

"No chick-flick moments." Dean says, holds up a hand, Sam laughs and nods.

"All right. Jerk."

"Bitch."

Sam laughs again, Kat shakes her head at the two of them with a small smile on her face. Dean disappears, presumably into the bathroom. Sam notices something, his smile disappearing, and crosses over for a closer look. A rosary hangs in front of a large mirror, and stucking into the mirror frame is a photo of John sitting on the hood of the Impala, next to a boy in a baseball cap who is presumably Dean and with a younger boy, presumably Sam, on John's lap. Sam takes the photo off the mirror and holds it, smiling sadly.

Sam paces, holding his phone, and sits down on the bed. A voicemail message is playing.

"Hey, it's me, it's about ten-twenty Saturday night -" It's Jess's voice.

Dean, clean again, comes out of the bathroom and grabs his jacket. He shrugs it on one shoulder as he crosses the room. Kat disappears into the bathroom now to quickly get cleaned up.

"Hey, man. I'm starving, I'm gonna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You want anything? Kat?"

"No." Sam answers.

"No Thanks Dean!" Kat calls back. "I'm all good."

"Aframian's buying." Dean states, looking back at the bathroom door and calls out. "You sure Kat? What if I grabbed you something anyway?"

Kat opens the door and sticks her head out glaring at Dean.

"I'm all good, Thanks." Kat growls back at him, she's clearly still pissed with him.

"Mm-mm." Sam shakes his head, as Kat slams the bathroom door closed again.

* * *

Dean leaves the motel room. He gets the jacket the rest of the way on as he crosses the lot. He looks over and sees a police car, where the motel clerk is talking to Deputy Jaffe and Deputy Hein. Dean puts out his cell phone and tries to ring Kat, but she doesn't answer; it goes to her voicemail.

"Hello, this is Kat Singer. If you're hearing this, that means I'm probably can't be reached. If it's an emergency, please leave a message and I will return your call as soon as possible. Thanks for calling. *BEEP*"

"Damn it, Babe now is no time to not answer your phone." he growls at Kat's voicemail, before hanging up.

The Clerk points at Dean, who turns away.

Inside the motel room, Sam is sitting on the bed still listening to the message.

"So come home soon, okey? I love you."

Kat seems to be still in the bathroom. Sam's phone beeps, he looks at it and presses a button, then puts it back to his ear.

"What?"

Outside, the Deputies are approaching Dean.

"Dude, five-oh, take off."

"What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find Dad."

Dean hangs up the phone as the Deputies approach. He turns and grins at them.

"Problem, officers?"

"Where's your partner? And colleague?"

"Partner? colleague? What, what partner and colleague?"

Jeffe glanes over his shoulder and jerks his thumb towards the motel room. Hein heads over there and Dean fidgets.

Sam sees Hein approaching and darts away from the window, just as Kat walks out of the bathroom all clean again, drying her hair with a towel.

"Sam, what is it?" Kat asks in shock.

"We have to take off, the police spotted Dean." Sam states.

"Crap. Damn it, remind me to kill him."

"So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?"

"My boobs." Dean states with a grin.

Hein slams Dean over the hood of a cop car.

"You have the right to remain silent -"

* * *

Sheriff Pierce enters a room, carrying a box. He sets the box on the table at which Dean is sits at and goes around the table to face Dean across it.

"So you want to give us your real name?"

"I told you, it's Nugent. Ted Nugent." Dean states.

"I'm not sure you realize just how much trouble you're in here."

"We talkin', like, misdemeanor kind of trouble or, uh, squeal like a pig trouble?" Dean asks.

"You got the faces of ten missing persons taped to your wall." Pierce states, as Dean looks away. "Along with a whole lot of Satanic mumbo-jumbo. Boy, you are officially a suspect."

"That makes sense. Because when the first one went missing in '82 I was three."

"I know you've got partners. One of 'em's an older guy. Maybe he started the whole thing. So tell me. Dean." Sheriff Pierce states, tossing a brown leather-covered journal on the table. "This his?"

Dean stares at it. Sheriff Pierce sits on the edge of the table. He flips through the journal: it's filled with newspaper clippings, notes, and pictures, just like what's on the walls of John's motel room.

"I thought that might be your name. See, I leafed through this. What little I could make out I mean, it's nine kinds of crazy." Sheriff Pierce states. Dean leans forward for a closer look. "But I found this, too."

Pierce opens the journal to a page that reads "DEAN 35-111", circled, with nothing else on the page.

"Now. You're stayin' right here till you tell me exactly what the hell that means."

Dean stares down at the page, then looks up.

* * *

Outside the Welch house, Sam knocks on the door. An old man opens it.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?"

"Yeah."

Sam, Kat and Joseph are walking down the junk-filled driveway, Joseph holding the photo Sam found on John's motel room mirror.

"Yeah, he was older, but that's him." Joseph states, handing the photo back to Sam. "He came by three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter or something like that."

"That's right. We're working on a story together."

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me?"

"About your wife Constance?" Kat asks.

"He asked me where she was buried."

"And where is that again?" Kat questions.

"What, I gotta go through this twice?"

"It's fact-checking. If you don't mind." Sam adds.

"In a plot. Behind my old place over on Breckenridge."

"And why did you move?"

"I'm not gonna live in the house where my children died."

Sam and Kat stop walking, Joseph stops too.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?"

"No way. Constance, she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." Joseph states, nodding towards Sam and Kat. "You just know when you have find the one."

"What no, we're not together." Sam states.

"I'm his brother's girlfriend."

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam askes.

Joseph hesitates.

"Definitely."

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time."

Sam and Kat turn toward the Impala. Joseph starts to walks away. Kat and Sam wait a moment, Kat then looks back up at Joseph.

"Mr. Welch, wait. Just one more question. Have you ever hear of a woman in white?" Kat asks, moving away from the Impala.

Joseph turns around.

"A what?"

"A woman in white. Or sometimes weeping woman?" Kat states. Joseph just looks her oddly. "It's an old ghost story."

Sam looks at Kat if she's gone mad, not really sure where the hell she is going with this. She glances at him quickly with a look saying "Just trust me on this." before looking back at Joseph.

"See as the story goes, when this woman was alive, her husband was unfaithful to her. And the women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children. Then once she realized what she had done, she took her own live. So now her spirit is cursed to walk, back roads, waterways. And if she finds an unfaithful man, she kill him, and that man is never seen again."

"You think... you think that has something to do with... Constance? I don't care much for nonsense or ghost stories."

"No sir. Like I said it's just a old ghost story."

"I mean, maybe... maybe I made some mistakes. But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!"

Joseph's face shakes, whether from anger or grief it's impossible to tell; but Kat got all the information she needed from that. After a long moment, he turns away. As soon Sam and Kat get back in the Impala, Sam sighs as they watch Joseph Welch go back inside. Sam turns to Kat.

"What the hell was that?"

"What, the whole thing about "Woman in White" ghost story. Sam, we needed to know if Welch was unfaithful."

"We didn't found out if he was."

"Uh yes, we did." Kat states, indicating for him to drive, he does. "During you're what how many years at Stanford, I have been dealt with a couple of "Women in White" cases before and well you pick up some habits along the way, one is mention an old ghost story about a Woman in White and two is look for some signs after you mention the story: and well, Welch was showing the signs of someone who had been unfaithful."

"Ok, then, I'm impressed." Sam states, looks at Kat, before looking back at the road and coutines to drive. "Now what?"

"Drop me off here, we need to get Dean." Kat states, Sam looks back at her. "Don't worry Sam, I have something up my sleeve to get Dean out of the Sheriff's Office. Plus we kinda need him, hell I know that it's not going to work with you. You would never be unfaithful. Dean on the other hand, while he's a whole different story."

"Kat?" Sam asks, she shakes her head, he pulls up.

Kat hops out and goes and grabs some guns out of the trunk throwing them in her duffel bag. Sam watchs her from the driver's seat.

"We'll catch up with you soon, Sam." Kat states, going up to the driver's side door.

"Kat? Come on, you don't really believe that Dean would even-"

"Sam, I know what I was walking into when I started dating Dean."

"Uh, fine, just be careful. Can't have you locked up also."

"Don't worry about me, Sammy. Like I said, I have a plan. You just be careful too, ok?" Kat states, taps on the roof before stepping backwards letting Sam drive off.

* * *

Kat starts walking down the road as soon as she knows Sam is out of sight, she is hitchhiking. She spots a farm truck coming along the road and sticks her hand out, the truck stops.

"You need a lift some place?" the driver asks, a guy, Cal, who is around Dean's, Sam's and Kat's age, leaning across the shotgun seat.

"Yes please, back into town."

"Hop in." Cal answers, opening the passenger door.

Kat climbing in, pulling out her phone as she goes before closing the door.

"So where about's in town do you need to go?"

"The Sheriff's Office, my boyfriend's car was just stolen. He's going to kill me, he leant it to me for the weekend so I could go pick up my two stupid dumb ass brothers, who broke down half way to Nevada." Kat states. "I have to make a phone call to see if their alright and let them know I'm still on my way to pick then up."

She flips open her phone but closes it again.

"Great, my cell is flat."

"There is a phone booth just outside the Sheriff's Office."

The truck pulls up outside the Sheriff's Office, by now it's night time.

"Here you are, miss." Cal states, Kat hops out, he hands her a piece of paper with his a number on it. "Just in case you need it. And there's the phone booth, like I said. I hope that you get your boyfriend's car back."

Cal points towards a phone booth and Kat looks.

"Thanks." Kat smiles, she waves as Cal drives off.

Kat runs over to the phone booth and dials 911.

Inside the Sheriff's Office. Sheriff Pierce is still interrogating Dean over the "DEAN-311" page in John's journal.

"I don't know how many times I gotta tell you. It's my high school locker combo."

"We gonna do this all night long?" Sheriff Pierce states, as a Deputy leans into the room.

"We just got a 911, shots fired over at Whiteford Road."

Sheriff Pierce turns to Dean.

"You have to go to the bathroom?"

"No."

"Good." Sheriff Pierce handcuffs Dean to the table and leaves.

Dean sees a paper clip poking out of the journal, pulls it out, and looks at it. Moments later, as the Sheriff and Deputy are gearing up to leave, he is out of the cuffs. Dean watches through the window in the door, ducks out of sight as the Deputy approaches the door, and waits.

* * *

Outside the Sheriff's Office, Dean climbs down the fire escape, carrying John's journal.

Kat waits until the Sheriff and Deputy leave, she has her hair down so they don't recognine her; before walking into the Sheriff's Office and rings Dean's phone. Apperently Dean's phone was confiscated and he didn't take the time to steal it back. Kat follows the sound of it ringing, finds it and grabs it and leaves the Office. On the highway, Sam is driving the Impala when his phone rings. He pulls it out and answers it. Dean is in the phone booth that Kat was in a little earlier.

"Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal."

"What, fake 911 phone call? I didn't make any fake 911 calls." Sam frowns before grinning. "Crap, Kat!"

"What about Kat?" Dean asks.

"Kat most of made the fake 911 call."

"Kat, are we talking about the same Kat? As in my girlfriend, Kat Singer, Kat?"

"What about me?" Kat asks, she must of come up behind Dean well he wasn't looking, making him jump and turn.

"Right, dude. Listen, we gotta talk." Dean states, as Kat joins him in the booth.

"Tell me about it." Sam adds.

"So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been you're Dad's next stop." Kat states, feeling Dean in as he wraps his free arm around her waist.

"Kat?"

"Yeah, Sammy, I'm with Dean."

"Great, I was frecking out that something bad happened to you." Sam states with a sigh, Dean on the other hand kisses Kat's forehead.

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean cuts into Kat and Sam.

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam shots back.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho."

"What? How do you know?" Kat asks, looking up at Dean.

"I've got his journal."

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing." Sam adds.

"Yeah, well, he did this time."

"What's it say?"

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going."

"Coordinates. Where to?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What the hell coud be so important that your Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job?" Kat questions.

"I don't understand. Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asks, he looks up and slams his foot on the brake, dropping the phone: Constance appeared on the road in front of him. The car goes right through her as Sam brings it to a halt.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean asks, Kat looks at him in shock.

They can hear Sam breathes hard.

"Take me home. Take me home!"

Dean and Kat hear over the phone they pale and turn to each other in horror.

"Sammy!" Dean yells.

"Crap!" Kat yells, as they both bolt out of the phone booth and look around for a car.

They find one, Kat smashes the driver's door window in and unlocks the door. Dean slides his jacket over the roof of the car, Kat grabs it and throws it on the seat; so she doesn't get the glass off the seat in herself and hops in before leaning over the shotgun seat, unlocks and ups opening the passenger door. Dean climbing in, closing the door.

"What was the address again for that place?" he asks.

"4636 Breckenridge Road." Kat states, as she hotwires the car then starts to drive off.

"Put your foot in it, Babe!"

"Already on it, Dean." Kat states, flooring the gas.

"No."

Constance glares and the doors lock themselves. Sam struggles to reopen them. The gas pedal presses down and the car begins to drive itself. Sam tries to steer, but Constance seems to be doing that too. Sam continues to try to get the door open. In the back seat, Constance flickers.

"Oh god, I love a woman who can drive." Dean states.

"Dean, shut up, that is not going to help Sam." Kat shots at him.

"Where the hell did you learn the hotwire a car?"

"I grown up on a salvage yard, remember." Kat growls. "Have a look in my bag, there are a couple of guns, we might need them."

Dean fishes around in Kat's bag before pulling out the guns and some rounds of ammo.

"Salt rounds, thought we might need them, too; did you Babe."

Kat nods well speeding out to Breckenridge Road so they can save Sam.

* * *

Breckenridge Road, the Impala pulls up in front of Constance's abandoned house and stops. The engine shuts off and so do the lights.

"Don't do this."

"I can never go home." Constance states as she flickers; her voice is sad.

"You're scared to go home?" Sam asks, looking back and Constance isn't there.

Sam glances around and back and sees her in the shotgun seat. She climbs into his lap, shoving him back against the seat hard enough to recline the seat. Sam struggles.

"Hold me. I'm so cold."

"You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I've never been!"

"You will be. Just hold me." Constance states and kisses Sam.

Sam just then works out what Kat was on about earlier, she was going to use Dean as bait for Constance is his type of chick; well Kat and himself can salt and burn the corpse. He continues to struggle, reaching for the keys. She pulls back and disappears, a flash of something horrible behind her face as she vanishes.

Sam looks around for a moment, then yells in pain and yanks his hoodie open. There are five new holes burned through the fabric, matching Constance's fingers: she flickers in front of him, her hand reaching into his chest.

* * *

A couple gunshots go off, shattering the window and startling Constance.

"Oi you frecky bitch!" Kat yells. "Get your slimy fingers off my boyfriend's baby brother!"

Dean and Kat are approaching the car, still firing at her. She glares at them and vanishes, then reappears, Dean and Kat keep firing until she disappears again. Sam manages to sit up and start the car.

"I'm taking you home."

Sam drives forward. Dean and Kat stares after the car. Sam smashs through the side of the house before Dean looks at Kat.

"Frecky bitch, get your slimy fingers off my boyfriend's baby brother, Really Kat?"

"Oh shut up, Dean." Kat states, running towards the house. "It helped didn't it."

Dean grins and follows after her, they hurry through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" they both ask at the same time.

"I think..."

"Can you move?" Kat asks.

"Yeah. Help me?

Dean leans through the window to give Sam a hand. Kat is away from them playing look out just incase Constance comes back while Dean helps Sam out of the car.

"There you go."

Constance picks up a large framed photograph covered dust: a woman, Constance and two children, a boy and girl presumably hers. She stares at it, before glaring up at Kat. Constance then throws the picture down and grabs Kat by her throat lifting her off her feet choking her.

"Dean! Sam!" Kat speaks in a bare whisper.

They look around and see Constance holding Kat off her feet; she looks up, glares at them and a bureau scoots towards Sam and Dean, pinning them against the car. The lights flicker, Dean and Sam look up; Constance looks around, scared; letting go of Kat.

Kat moves slowly backwards to Dean and Sam as water begins to pour down the staircase, Kat spots this out of the corner of her eye and nods towards them, Dean and Sam look over. Constance goes over. At the top are the boy and girl from the photograph. They hold hands and speak in chorus.

"You've come home to us, Mommy."

Constance looks at them, distraught. Dean, Sam and Kat watch on in a mix of suprise, confusion shock and horror. Suddenly they are behind Constance, she turns; they embrace her tightly and she screams. In a surge of energy, still screaming Constance and the two children, flicker into some horrible images and melt into a puddle in the floor. Dean, Sam and Kat still watch on in a mix of suprise, confusion shock and horror.

Sam, Kat and Dean look at one and other before shoving the bureau away and go look at the spot where Constance and her children vanished.

"So this is where she drowned her kids?"

Kat and Sam nod.

"That's why she could never go home. She was too scared to face them." Sam states.

"You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy." states Dean, he slaps Sam on the chest where he's been injured and walks away. Sam laughs through the pain.

"Yeah, I wish I could say the same for you. What were you two thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freaks?" Sam asks, as Kat walks off towards Dean.

Dean and Kat turn to him.

"Saved your ass, Sammy." Kat states with a smile before pointing at the spot where Constance and her children vanished. "But on the other hand, I'm going to have nightmares for weeks because of that."

"Your going to have nightmares about that for weeks? Every though you hunt supernatural beings for a living." Dean asks, raising an eyebrow at her as he leans over to look at the car.

"Shut up, Dean. How her and those kids disappered, I have never see spirts do that before and I've being hunting for years."

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean twists around to look at Sam. "I'll kill you."

Sam and Kat laugh.

* * *

The Impala tears down the highway; the right headlight is out. "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC is play on the radio, Kat is sitting in the beck singing along to it; well Sam who is shotgun has the journal open to the "DEAN 35-111" page and a map open on his lap and is finding coordinates with a ruler, a flashlight tucked between his chin and shoulder. Dean looks over at the map in Sam's lap before looking back to the road. Kat leans over the back of the front seat to look at the map in Sam's lap also.

"Okay, here's where Dad went. It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

"Sounds charming." Kat says, Dean nods in agreement.

"How far?" Dean asks.

"About six hundred miles."

"Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning."

Sam looks at him, hesitating. Kat leans back in the back seat.

"Dean, I, um..."

Dean glances at him then the road and back.

"You're not going."

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there."

Dean nods, disappointed, and returns his attention to the road.

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever."

"Dean." Kat pipes up.

Dean looks in the rearview mirror at Kat, she's glaring at him, nodding towards Sam; he then glances at Sam.

"I'll take you home." Dean adds, knowing Kat will kill him if he doesn't do it; looking back in the rearview mirror at Kat, frowning. Sam turns the flashlight off. They drive on.

* * *

They pull up in front of Sam's apartment building, it's still night time. Dean is still frowning. Sam gets out and leans over to look through the window.

"Call me if you find him?" Sam asks, Dean nods. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?"

"Yeah, all right."

Sam pats the car door twice and turns away. Dean leans toward the passenger door, one arm going over the back of the seat.

"Sam?"

Sam turns back.

"You know, the three of us." Dean starts, indicating to himself, Kat and Sam. "We made a hell of a team back there."

"Yeah."

Dean drives off. Sam watches him go and sighs.

Sam lets himself into his and Jess's apartment, everything is dark and quiet.

"Jess? he calls out, as he closes the door. "You home?"

Sam notices a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table, with a note that reads "Missed you! Love you!", next to a National Geographic.

* * *

The Impala, Dean is still driving. Kat climbs over the seat, knowing Dean will either go off at her for it or not.

"So Babe?" Dean states, looking at her as she gets comfortable. "You coming with or am I dropping you back at your car in Santa Rosa?"

Kat turns to look at him and is about to speak when the radio starts to flicker a little bit. Dean and Kat look at it before back at each other. They then look at their watches: their not ticking.

"Dean turn around! Something is not right."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dean states, he reaches for the steering wheel. The Impala makes a U-turn.

* * *

Sam picks up a cookie and eats it as he sneaks into the bedroom. Sam sits on the bed, looking towards the bathroom door, the shower is audibly running, he smiles then shuts his eyes, and flops onto his back. Blood drips onto Sam's forehead, one drop, then another; he flinches and opens his eyes. He gasps in horror: Jess is pinned to the ceiling, staring down at him and bleeding from the belly.

'No!"

Jess bursts into flame; the fire spreads across the ceiling. It's the exactly the same as what happened to Mary Winchester in the prologue. Dean kicks the front door open, Kat is right behind him.

"Sam!"

"Jess!" Sam yells, as he raises one arm to shield his face. "Jess!"

Dean and Kat comes running into the bedroom.

"Sam! Sam!" they both yell, looking up and see Jess. Dean freezes on the stop.

"No! No!"

Kat grabs Sam off the bed and bodily shoves him and Dean out the door, Sam struggling all the way.

"Jess! Jess! No!"

"Dean, help me with Sam!" Kat yells at Dean, breaking him out of his frozen state.

Dean and Kat manage to push Sam out of the apartment and outside the building as flames engulf his apartment.

* * *

After the fire exactly just the same as in the prologue, a fire truck is parked outside the building, firemen and police keeping back gawkers. Dean looks on, then turns and walks back towards his car, stoping at Kat who is being interviewed by a couple of police officers. Kat has her arms wraped around her and is shaking a bit, her hair is also out and lose blowing a bit in a little bit of a breeze. Dean wraps his arms around her, the police officers look up at him kinda a bit pissed that some guy has stopped and wraped his arms around the person their interviewing.

"It's ok, his my boyfriend." Kat states, noticeing their looks.

The police officers nod and walk off to help keep back the gawkers. Kat turns in Dean's arms, kinda pushing him towards the car. He gets the idea and turns around and heads over to the car, with his arm still around Kat. Sam is standing behind the open trunk, loading a shotgun. Dean and Kat look at the trunk, then at Sam, whose face is set in a mask of desperate anger.

"Hey. How you doing?" Dean asks, as Kat tucks some of her hair behind one of her ears.

Sam looks up, then sighs and looks back down, tears run down his face.

"I'm fine." he answers, tosses the shotgun into the trunk. "Come on. We got work to do."

Sam shuts the trunk.


End file.
